High Hopes (PruAus)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: One shot AU/humanos. Gilbert y Roderich inician una árdua discusión sobre los defectos de cada uno respectivamente que termina en tragedia y tristeza por parte del albino


**Y aquí vuelvo con un PruAus destructivo,para no perder la línea. Supongo que todo tiene un final y esta es la única forma de representar más mejor todo esto. Agradecimientos a todos los lectores**

**_BSO: High Hopes( Pink Floyd/Division Bell)_**

High Hopes (Grandes Esperanzas) (PruAus)

El albino se detuvo un momento ante la sala de música cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta y de la cual se escapaba el sonido de las teclas de un piano. Gilbert, pensativo se disponía a continuar su rumbo y no prestar atención pero algo había despertado su interés. Alguien cantaba acompañando a la triste melodía que salía del instrumento como las lágrimas que caían rebotando en un frío suelo de piedra.

-Ese estúpido aristócrata y su música tan amarga, tan poco agradable. Me pregunto por qué no se dará por vencido. Está perdiendo el tiempo buscando una melodía que nunca tendrá.- desesperado por hacer que parara, entró en la sala, sobresaltando al austriaco que pegó un brinco sobre su asiento y se giró para descubrir al intruso que había interrumpido su momento más íntimo.

-Si no detienes este absurdo ahora, juro que te arrancaré las cuerdas vocales y me haré un cinturón con ellas.- amenazó Gilbert entre serio y esperando la reacción exageradamente escandalizada de Roderich.

-Como te atreves, estaba componiendo...

-¿El qué? ¿Otra marcha fúnebre? Déjalo ya, Dummkopf, ya no hay nada que hacer...- se pasó una mano por su pelo platinado y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se sentó en el taburete al lado de su amigo.- Esas melodías no harán que perdone tu traición.

Directo en la diana. Roderich ahogó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza quedándose completamente paralizado.

- Oh si, una traición que jamás me perdonarás...- el austriaco sonrió con un gesto entre melancólico y burlón que sacó de quicio a Gilbert y le hizo enfurecer.

-Eres un ser despreciable,Edelstein. Te recreas en tu propia falta y apenas sientes ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que hiciste. No se siquiera para que pierdo el tiempo contigo, un engendro que no puede mostrar comprensión por mis sentimientos...

-¿Que sabrás tú de empatía, Beilschmidt ? ¿Tú, que alardeas de las murallas que protegen tu maravilloso mundo interior de los seres inferiores que te rodean y te incomodan? ¿Alguna vez has podido sentir amor por alguien que no fueses tú mismo? Ese es tu dilema, Gilbert. No lo necesitas pero en el fondo deseas saber como es el sentirte completo por otro. Y yo ya lo he intentado por todos los medios posibles pero no quieres darte cuenta de lo que hecho por ti, por los dos.- Roderich se atrevió a desafiar su mirada escarlata, a fin de parecer seguro pero en realidad estaba tan fuera de control como su querido acompañante.

Gilbert no pudo contenerse y le arreó una bofetada que hizo trastabillar al austriaco y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al suelo. Blanco por la ira el aristócrata fue a arremeter con un golpe directo a la mandíbula del albino pero este fue más rápido y retuvo su muñeca.

-Me das pena,Edelstein. Todo tú me provocas náuseas. Veo en ti un fantasma que dejó de existir en esta dimensión hace mucho tiempo porque se encerró a si mismo y no quiso mostrarme quien era en realidad. No eres ningún santo.

-Tú tampoco lo eres. Pero yo al menos no he confundido la mente de aquel que se supone que amo. No he querido manchar mi conciencia de podredumbre como cada vez que me humillabas en público o en privado con tus palabras hirientes. Yo se muy bien lo que he querido y a quien he querido. Has sido tú el que se ha adentrado en el mar de la confusión y la constante indecisión. Has sido tú quien no ha sabido comprometerte con nada de lo que propusiste. Y te has perdido tú sólo.-se levantó del banco un segundo.- ¿Vas a volver a pegarme? ¿Has visto que tengo razón y no puedes rebatirme salvo por la violencia física? ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que seguir maltratado por tu persona?

Gilbert callaba consciente de que si Roderich seguía hablando, tal vez tuviese que matarle si no lograba un cierto dominio sobre su cuerpo.

-¿No lo has entendido,Beilschmidt? Se acabó. Lo nuestro ha llegado a su término y ya no siento nada por ti. No eres más que un mal recuerdo.

-¿Te crees que me importa lo que pienses o sientas? Eres un mierda,Roderich. No se por que perdí el tiempo tratando de saber que albergabas en tu corazón hacia mi. Pero al final el santo ha revelado sus pecados más graves. Sólo fingías quererme como los demás a los que una vez quise. Porque te convenía.¡Te di mi maldito corazón y lo pisoteaste porque así es como sois todos!

-El mundo no gira en torno a ti. Y no me llames mentiroso porque yo si te quise de verdad y lo he estado manteniendo hasta hoy, cuando te he visto tratando de culparme de tu propia infelicidad. ¿Por qué no te marchas ya y me dejas vivir feliz a mi por lo menos, ya que tú no puedes? ¿Por qué no vas a maltratar física y psicológicamente a otro?

-Si eso es lo que piensas que he hecho contigo, me iré. No voy a soportar que se me acuse como a un ladrón de algo que no he hecho...No te mereces ni una pizca de mi atención.

-Eso es una amenaza, Gilbert. No cambiarás nunca. Te crees que me va a afectar lo que me digas. Puedes ponerme los cuernos con quien te plazca porque yo me voy a casar mañana. Créeme, tengo tan pocos deseos como tú de que asistas al día más feliz de mi vida,así que márchate.

-Yo simplemente espero que te pudras en el infierno como tendrías que haber hecho desde el día en que te conocí.Te das aires de grandeza y te quieres diferenciar de los demás en virtudes cuando eres peor o igual que a casarte y a mantener una vida estable.¿Tú que buscabas la vida bohemia del artista aún de talento sin reconocer? Vano aprendiz de literato, no me hagas reír. Tenías todo en frente de tus ojos y has decidido optar por un camino de rectitud que ni tú mismo te crees.

-Sólo ves la paja en el ojo ajeno, maldito individualista. Me acusas a mi de insensible y cerrado cuando tu te consideras el intocable centro del universo.¡Y lo peor de todo es que vas a seguir haciéndolo porque ni siquiera puedes concebir que seas tú el que esté equivocado!- gritó Roderich con cólera, pues sentía que le estaba hablando a la pared.

El universo pareció sincronizarse cuando ambos rivales desenfundaron unas pistolas semiautomáticas y se apuntaron respectivamente.A pesar de ser tan contrarios se habían leído el pensamiento y el lenguaje corporal a la perfección.

-No voy a permitir que mancilles mi honor con tus pestilentes palabras. -advirtió Gilbert, amenazante.

-Discúlpate tú y entonces lo haré yo. Si tú disparas yo disparo. Recuerda que estamos unidos en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe. -dijo Roderich con sarcasmo.-Mátame y te mataré. Como es tu deseo. Porque no puedes soportar esta vida que es tan dolorosa,¿me equivoco?

El universo tiene caminos inescrutables a ojos de unos pobres mortales como lo eran ellos dos. Ni siquiera podían sospechar que la más mínima acción por pequeña que fuera podría repercutir en la vida de sus familias incluso. Hasta en la joven prometida de Roderich que cruzaba en aquellos instantes la puerta de la sala, alarmada por el griterío de los dos hombres. La muerte más absurda o la más épica puede suceder según como se desarrollen las circunstancias que acompañan a una acción primaria hasta su consecuencia final. En este caso fue tan absurda que Gilbert apenas pudo creer por unos breves instantes que hubiese apretado el gatillo de su pistola y la munición hubiera salido disparada en dirección al pecho de Roderich, simplemente porque la repentina presencia de la mujer húngara le había hecho dar un inocente respingo. Tuvo que oír el posterior grito de la mujer que se arrodillaba ante el cuerpo de su pretendiente y lo abrazaba a pesar de la sangre que manaba de su herida.

Ella se levantó y acusándole de asesino traidor corrió a buscar ayuda para socorrer a su novio moribundo. Pero ya era tarde. El cadáver del austriaco descansaba sobre la moqueta teñida por el líquido bermejo. Y Gilbert tenía el arma del crimen aún en su mano temblorosa. Cayó de rodillas junto a su cuerpo que se enfriaba de forma paulatina.

Grandes eran las esperanzas que había depositado en aquel joven pianista de ojos violetas. Su alma arrastraba el genio de Mozart y el temperamento de Beethoven pero en vez de desarrollarlo hasta su máximo esplendor, había decidido dejar a un lado su razón de vivir por un matrimonio de conveniencia y el deber de comando de su nación. Y como tal, las ilusiones, las metas y los sueños se rompen como castillos en el aire. Las campanas de la desazón repiquetean en los corazones cansados y al final se muere uno sin haber cumplido nada de lo que se había propuesto. Gilbert no sabía si lo que había hecho había estado bien o mal. Por una parte había matado al único ser humano que tal vez hubiese querido más que a si mismo durante un tiempo y era irremplazable. Pero por otra parte le había librado de una vida de mentiras con una esposa y una obligación que no habría podido resistir debido a su débil espíritu.

Así que mientras el cuerpo se convertía en un témpano,Gilbert lloró. Una sola lágrima bastó para rememorar en su mente todas las experiencias con el austriaco. Alegrías,tristezas, ardorosos amores, violentas discusiones... Suspiró hundiendo su cara en uno de sus hombros.

_Jesús, las cosas que hemos vivido._

**Finis**


End file.
